To The Victor
by SHADO Commander
Summary: How far would you go to get what you want?  Has Shego finally achieved what no one thought possible? And how does Kim fit into the final game?  Is she opponent, pawn... or the prize?  To the Victor, goes the spoils. KiGo with some dark little twists.


_AN: This is one of those strange twisty ones that just came out of nowhere. You might want to read to the end before making any definite conclusions. Legal at bottom._

##########################################D

**To The Victor…**

By SHADO Commander

##########################################D

Lord Montgomery Fiske… better known to most these days by his nom de crime, Monkey Fist… was a man who had seen many things in his time. Things that would have driven the average man mad, and which many, including Fiske himself, agreed may have driven him mad as well. Sane or not, however, he was very rarely shocked.

But this unexpected meeting had done nothing but shock him so far.

To begin with, he had wondered what Drakken was up to, using his henchwoman as an intermediary rather than simply meeting with the Monkey Master himself. In fact, Fiske had almost not come due to the perceived slight. But he'd been hearing rumors... odd ones... and so he came.

Having arrived at what had once been Drakken's South American lair, he'd quickly realized that this was no longer Drakken's game. Not only was the blue lunatic nowhere to be seen, but every single henchman in the building wore Shego's distinctive black and green colors, and the settings at the elegant table at which the Henchwoman and he were having a VERY proper English tea, were made of breathtaking black china and silver, while the table itself was covered with an exquisite green silk that perfectly matched the female master villain's green catsuit. Even the candles at the table were perfection, the long white shafts set in the ebony holders somehow chemically adjusted so that the flames were the signature color of his host's plasma.

And those were only the small details. The plan that the green vixen had laid out was breathtaking in its scope. The world's greatest super villains, all united for the common task of conquering the world… all their assets applied as one, together, for the purpose of total domination… and with the full backing of the 'normal' criminal underworld as well. All with Shego as the Supreme One, of course, but that was an issue that Fiske believed could be argued about later. Assuming he really wanted to.

Because the proof of any plan, as his grandfather had liked to quote, was in the pudding, and Shego had already provided the most important ingredient… as well as the ultimate argument as to why SHE should be in charge.

Monkey Fist could scarcely believe it when he had first entered the room, but Shego had allowed him to examine as closely as he wished, and the exhibition of her ability was brilliantly positioned so that he could never not see Shego's prize as they talked.

Kim Possible. Spread eagled, naked and mounted on the wall in irons like a trophy, her limp form displaying wounds that had clearly been there for weeks. Random welts… not make-up, Fiske's enhanced senses could still smell the congealing blood… covered the young woman's body, though most had long since begun to heal. Even more incredible was that, when with Shego's permission he had stood on a chair to get a closer look, there was only a dull glaze of recognition in her eyes. And when he took Possbiles head in his very hand and turned it to face him directly, he saw no spark of defiance at all.

Broken.

The one thing no villain had ever truly believed could be achieved had been done, and it had been Shego who had done it.

And with Possible conquered, Fiske knew his own foe Stoppable could not stand for long. Still…

"The one thing I'm not sure of, Ms. Shego, is this business of allowing you complete access to ALL of my computers and assets. A super-villain does like to keep a bolt hole in reserve, you know."

Shego's black lips creased into a deadly smirk. "A super-villain, perhaps. But not a super-lieutenant. And let's be realistic, Lord Fiske… if my plans go as I envision, it won't be long before I'll simply be coming to take everything from those who failed to stand by me."

In emphasis, the jade villainess stood and took the few steps toward's Possible's dangling form, reaching up and possessively stroking the nude and unresisting hero like a pet. "Let's just say that Jack Hench was my morning appointment and he was VERY impressed."

Watching Shego idly trace the form of a heart around Kim's red pubic thatch, Fiske made up his mind.

"Done," He agreed, standing. "I'll have my people contact your people immediately and arrange everything… my Lady."

Shego merely smiled at the unexpected honorific, inclining her head in a queenly nod of grace. "Your cooperation is most appreciated, Lord Fiske. I'll trust you to see yourself out."

The pale woman continued to smile pleasantly until after the Monkey Master had made his departure, then pulled a small device out of her pocket and made a slow scan of the room.

"It's okay. He's gone and he didn't leave any bugs."

"Thank God," Kim groaned, flexing her arms in the exact pattern necessary to disengage the hidden magnets that secured her manacles to the wall, suddenly dropping lightly to the floor as all four restraints unhooked in unison. "Four of these a day is KILLING my back."

"Hey, YOU'RE the one who set the schedule 'Boss,'" Shego grinned, openly ogling the extremely enjoyable view of Kim Possible in the altogether as the completely naked hero began to slowly un-kink her cramping muscles via a long series of languid stretches. After over a week of being on exhibition for a continuous parade of villains, Kim was so used to being constantly nude around everyone that she rarely even bothered to put her clothes back on between meetings anymore… something that was extraordinarily appreciated by both Shego and tiny handful of undercover Global Justice agents that formed the core of her otherwise actual Henchco guards. Kim had been attractive enough as a young teen, now approaching nineteen she was a walking wet dream.

On the other hand, the plan was having exactly the desired effect. The word was quickly bubbling through the underground that Shego was THE new super power in the world. Aided, in no small part, by Big Daddy Brotherson, who… like Hench…had been especially impressed when he was brought in, even taking a series of 'personal photos for his collection' once given Shego's 'permission' under the condition that no copies would be made or distributed on pain of flaming death. Those would be retrieved soon, obviously.

"I didn't hear you arguing to shorten the hours of the Naked Princess show, though, did I?" Kim was countering, now performing a quick series of standing forward bends that caused her breasts to jiggle wonderfully like inverted bowls of peaches and cream Jello. "Besides, these scratches I got ducking into those thorn thickets so Drakken wouldn't catch us together won't last forever, and there are far too many villains who know what a real healing wound looks like to try and fake it with them."

"Well, we've knocked off most of those of the list already," Shego noted. "Amy, Dr. Zin, the Tong , Triad, Yakuza, Mafia and other organized crime types, Fiske…"

"Speaking of which," Kim puzzled, standing up, "Are we wrapping with Senior or Dementor?"

"Dementor," Shego frowned. "Senior's tomorrow. And you know that helmeted little putz is so short, he'll be looking straight up your…"

"And I don't care, not if we can pull this off," Kim replied, turning and cutting off Shego's impending argument with a single pink index finger to a pair of black lips. "If we get ALL the other villains, at once, all their information, plus shut down Hench and cripple the rest of the crime lords, even Betty agrees that it's more than enough to wipe your slate clean. I'd do a dog and pony show in Tijuana for that."

Shego blinked in shock, wondering if the erogenous centers of her brain were EVER going to be ready for the left-fielders Kimmie had seemed to delight in throwing at her ever since that first simple _"By the way, you DO know I like you, right?"_ A dog and pony…? _Woof!_

"And besides," Kim added, stalking Shego with _that_ look in her eyes, "With every single other super-villain locked up all at once I can turn the straight rescue stuff over to Ron and Yori for a few days and you finally can show me that private island you keep talking about."

"As if you'll ever actually see the beach," Shego countered, slipping one black glove hand around to possessively caress the inner curve of Kim's perfect bubble-butt while the other slowly drew a tiny circle around one pink nipple, then sank lower and lower again to make another heart around the flaming mound of Kim's passion.

"That tickles, you know," Kim replied huskily. "Every time you do it while I'm hanging there…"

"You love it," Shego fired back, taking her own pleasure in her Princess' rising blush. "Face it, Possible. No one could have come up with a scheme like this without being both an exhibitionist AND having some kind of secret bondage fetish."

"Maaayybeeee…" Kim giggled, reaching down to cup Shego's hand and slide it just a BIT closer towards the goal. "Please and thank you?"

"Try to work with me Princess," Shego sighed, realizing that it would be up to her to back off, given that that if 'her boss' had her way, they'd end up doing it in the middle of the damned table. Again. Which wouldn't be so bad, except they'd already broken all the spare china and they had to be ready for Herr Buckethead.

"I know what you want, but I'm going to I have to mount you back on the wall for the Teutonic midget in less than an hour, so how about a little _restrained_ cuddling now and then I'll give you what you want afterwards."

"Spanking," Kim Possible agreed, somehow managing to say it clearly even as her tongue disappeared into Shego's mouth, her olive eyes aglow. "Totally spanking."

##########################################D

_**Ye Old Legal stuff:**__ Kim Possible, Shego, Lord Montgomery Fiske aka Monkey Fist, Ron Stoppable, Dr. Drakken, Yori, DNAmy, Senor Senior Senior, Jack Hench, Big Daddy Brotherson, Dr. Betty Director and all other characters borrowed from the wonderful KP Universe are the creations of Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley, and those names are all trademarks of the Disney media organizations. Although use in this context may be considered fair under parody law, just in case: this work was not created for profit, no money changed hands etc. Also, as if it wasn't already spelled out specifically above, this story takes place at a time at which all characters shown should be considered to be over the legal age of 18…_


End file.
